1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel trimethoprim-containing pharmaceutical compositions and to the use of such compositions for the treatment of infections affecting the urinary tract. More specifically, the trimethoprim-containing composition of this invention are useful therapeutics in the treatment of acute and chronic infections of the urinary tract due to Gram-negative bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trimethoprim, 2,4-diamino-5-(3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl) pyrimidine, is a long since known, widely used antimicrobial agent.
Generally, trimethoprim has been used as compounded preparations with sulphamethoxazole (Co-trimoxazole). Also trimethoprim/rifampicin compositions have been described.
Recently, an increasingly severe criticism has been raised against the foregoing trimethoprim-containing compositions.
Co-trimoxazole may cause any of the side-effects typical of sulphonamides. These latter require close supervision of the patient because the onset of serious intoxication is unpredictable. As known, sulphonamide toxic effects range from relatively minor effects such as nausea, vomiting and drowsiness to serious complications, like renal complications (lumbar pain, haematuria etc.), allergic reactions (e.g. skin rashes) and even hepatitis.
The trimethoprim/rifampicin composition has been reported to produce abnormalities in liver function caused by the hepatotoxic nature of rifampicin. Alterations in kidney function and renal failure have also been reported.